One Day In Therapy Part 2
by prhoads3
Summary: this is a sequel to to my story One Day In Therapy. Pyramid Head is back in therapy and he is not happy. The Order and Dr. Kauffman have humiliated him to his breaking and now are sending him to a special help group fun by a famous monster. who is this monster? will Pyramid Head become better? or will he just go ballistic like he always does?


Pyramid head groaned loudly sounding like the walking dead as he leaned over the bathroom counter. He felt sick to his stomach and he had a nasty ass headache. The last time he had a headache this bad was when he had found a case of eight year old Coors beer in Blue Creek Apartments. After the first taste, he had drunk everyone in less than five minutes and regretted it later. He had passed out in the streets and had woken up hours later hanging upside down from the roller coaster in the amusement park. Someone had dyed him a deep blue and his helmet was painted white with I fuck smurfs written on his back. Later he had found out a group on pendulums were responsible for the atrocity and he had dealt with them accordingly

Slamming his fists onto the counter, he sent chunks of tile zipping through the air like multicolored shrapnel across the small room

"Temper temper big guy" Walter said from behind him

Growling menacingly, Pyramid Head turned around at the numb fuck called Walter Sullivan. Since they had last met at the doctors, Walter had transformed into a ghost and had haunted Pyramid Head like a bad case of herpes. Being a ghost, there was nothing Pyramid Head could do to get rid of him. Walter would pop in and make rude noises or hide Pyramid Head's things, light fire crackers under his ass while he slept and follow him everywhere

"Fuck off dick head. Go haunt someone else" Pyramid Head retorted

"Ah poor baby. You need a nap snoogums?" Walter laughed like a loon

Whirling around Pyramid Head went to say something but Walter had vanished but he had left a surprise. Crudely sketched on the wall, Walter had drawn Pyramid Head in drag with I'm a douche underneath. Punching the wall, Pyramid Head grumbled as he turned back to the sink

Sure he hated Walter but he hated what he was wearing even more. Colored a rose pink, the two piece suit ill fitted his bulk riding up the crack of his ass when he moved. Worse, he had on a sunflower yellow shirt with a white tie and brown penny loafers. He looked like a reject from Queer Eye for The Straight Guy

"Oh how the mighty have fallen" Mocked Walter from within the walls

Banging his head against the mirror, he agreed with Walter. Three months ago, he had said fuck you to Dr. Kauffman and his attempts to cure him and the Butcher of their rampage and violent actions. He had felt liberated when he had left feeling like a brand new monster. No longer did he have to listen to Vincent's whining about his mother, Valtiel's sappy puke inducing complaining about that bitch Heather or that pathetic baby the boogeyman

Once he had left therapy, Pyramid Head had decided to set things right in Silent Hill. First thing he had done was ambush the Butcher outside of the Riverside Motel. After knocking him out, Pyramid Head had used seven five rolls of duct tape to subdue him then he had dragged him to Devil's Pit. There he had thrown his foe into the void and since then, there have been no signs of the Butcher

After that he had ambushed the Boogeyman for he was curious to find out what was under the mask. When he had caught him, he had trussed him to a pole and had tormented him for hours. Finally he had peeled off the Boogeyman's mask and had literally shit his skirt

"Johnny Depp what the blue fuck are you doing here?" Pyramid had asked looking at the horrified movie star

"Please please don't hurt me" He had begged in a whiny pathetic voice

"Why are you here?"

"I was sent here by my agent to research a part for a new horror movie. It it was about a killer in a rain coat and gas mask in a haunted town. I I came here to get into the part when I I discovered m monsters including a monster like the one I was researching. He chased me through the town and I haven't been able to leave since. Please don't hurt me"

"I thought the Boogeyman was nothing more than a big baby"

"He is" Responded Johnny "When he couldn't catch me; he sat down the curb and had a tantrum. So are you going to hurt me?"

"Oh I won't hurt you buddy" Pyramid Head had grinned on the inside at his golden ticket before him. Instead of hurting Mr. Depp, Pyramid Head had trussed him up like turkey and had stored him in his underground lair. A couple weeks later, Mr. Depp's manager had paid Pyramid Head three million dollars for his return. Pyramid Head had went on a porn buying spree filling his room with movies, toys and magazines to the ceiling. He had felt like a kid in a candy store.

After meeting Mr. Depp, Pyramid Head had embarked on a blitzkrieg of violence and rape. No monster had been safe from the bloodletting he had unleashed. Bodies had begun to pile up as the streets flowed red with blood. Monsters had hid from even ones like closers, siams, calibans and Valtiel. Pyramid then had gone on three day rape orgies that lead to a pile of dead nurses outside of Brookhaven Hospital.

Finally, the Order and Dr. Kauffman had put their foot down. One night they had snuck into Pyramid Head's room and drugged him. Being so massive, they had to use twelve gallons of extra strength horse tranquilizer but it had produced an unwanted side effect. Pyramid Head had passed the most toxic nuclear gas known to man that led to several fatalities. Despite the loss, they had managed to complete their mission

The next day, when Pyramid Head had tried to enter Brookhaven, he had received a massive jolt of electricity. Flopping around like a dead fish, he had wondered what the blue fuck had happened to him. Trying to reenter had produced the same effect only to produce the same agonizing jolt. Pyramid Head had tried to enter all his favorite haunts that day only to be fried like a corndog. The only spot that had been safe was his room in the underground of Silent Hill. Later that night, he had discovered some dumbass had installed a metal box on his helmet that shocked him. Attempting to remove it had delivered a massive jolt that lasted nearly ten minutes. Though this had been bad, the worst was yet to come

The Order first stole his Great Knife and had melted it down into candlesticks for their church. To add insult to injury to Pyramid Head's misery, the cult had secretly handed out remotes to monsters that could use them. If Pyramid Head got out of line or had tried to kill them, the remotes would active the box on his helmet. The Order, however, wasn't done for they had summoned him to their underground lair. There, under penalty of shock, they had scrubbed him with bleach, Comet and pumice stone which had left him pink as a petunia. Then they had dressed him like a school boy and made him march around town. From that day forward, they had forced him to wear people's clothes as well as bathe. And for the final touch, they had sent him back to Dr. Kauffman who held a surprise of his own which Pyramid Head would soon find out

"Somehow, someway, I'll have my revenge. I'll kill every last one of them. Mark my words" Pyramid Head grumbled then gasped loudly when Walter appeared in the mirror

"Ah big guy what's wrong? You look like a creeper crawled up your ass" Walter chuckled then rapidly disappeared as Pyramid Head smashed the mirror

"Fucking annoying shit"

Sighing bitterly, Pyramid Head stalked from the bathroom in a foul mood. His mood furthered soured when he saw Vincent dressed in some sort of stupid costume

"What in the blue fucking hell are you?" Pyramid Head asked

"I'm a hobbit big guy. I'm going to see the premiere of the new Lord of the Rings movie" Vincent eagerly replied tugging on his pointed ears

"Hobbit my ass. You look like a pansy ass fairy" Pyramid Head retorted reaching for Vincent when he saw a remote in his hand

"Ah ah ah, I wouldn't touch me. I don't have a magic ring but I do have this beauty" Vincent chuckled waving the remote in his face

Pyramid Head ground his teeth so hard that three of them cracked. Letting out a low growl, he passed Vincent as the fruity fairy chuckled at him.

Down the hall, he stopped short when he saw a cute girl walking out of Dr. Kauffman's office. With the short cropped dirty blond hair and the green eyes, he knew it was Heather, Valtiel's girlfriend. Pyramid Head chuckled for he was going to have some fun and that numb bitch couldn't do anything about it. Lumbering over to her, Pyramid Head stared menacingly down at her

"Heather so glad to meet you" Pyramid Head said extending his hand "I'm Valtiel's friend"

Heather responded with a venomous icy look as she crossed her arms across her chest. Turning away, she flipped the hood up on her jacket as she leaned against the wall. Pyramid Head's blood began to boil at the snub

"_Snotty little bitch_" He thought _"I'll teach her"_

Pyramid Head slowly leaned in attempting to take her by surprise. Within finger tips of Heather, she whirled around with a mischievous smile on her face. In her hand she held a black remote and Pyramid Head's blood went cold

"Wait" Was all he could say before she pressed the trigger

Dropping to the floor, Pyramid Head seized as Heather stood over him. His feet drummed on the floor as he beat his head against the wall. After a few grueling minutes, he let out a loud groan as his whole body felt like a Jell-O mold. Spots of numbness spread throughout his body as he struggled to sit up

"Is this oafish brute bothering you my dear?" Valtiel asked coming up behind Pyramid Head

"Nope not anymore" Heather responded then to Pyramid Head's disgust planted a kiss on Valtiel

"Oh gag me with a soiled diaper" Pyramid Head said while making crude noises

"Did you hear something love?" Valtiel questioned pressing his remote on his tunic

"No I don't think so" Heather answered pressing her remote

"Shall we grab a bite to eat?" Valtiel asked pressing his remote

"That would be great" Heather answered with a kiss while pressing her remote

As they walked off, they aimed their remotes behind them and pressed them at the same time. Pyramid Head had smoke coming out from under his helmet. The hallway was filled with the smell of roasting meat as he flopped in agony. To add to the smell, Pyramid Head started passing gas that sounded like a goose honking in a tuba. Nurses started collapsing like dominoes as the paint curled on the wall and the wood paneling started yellowing

"I. Hate. This. Shit" Pyramid Head muttered before letting loose a fart so massive that it brought down a chunk of the ceiling

Painfully he rose to his feet, his suit charred in several spots, as he tasted pennies in his mouth. Bracing his body against the wall, he collected his thought as a nurse passed him. Laughing softly, Pyramid Head let a Silent but Deadly fart that caused the nurse's face to melt

Feeling better, he walked into the waiting room of Dr. Kauffman's office. While he waited, Walter kept popping up singing pop songs in a screechy nasally voice. He started with Britney Spears then moved up to Katy Perry. When he started singing Lady Gaga and Justin Bieber even the nurses fled the room. Pyramid Head kept hitting his helmet with a lamp to drown out the vocal torture. In a way he wished he had one of those damned remotes. Finally and mercifully he was called into the doctor's office.

When he walked in, he thought Dr. Kauffman was a coming out of the closer necrophiliac. Standing by his desk, he had his hand under Nurse Lisa's skirt. She looked more rotten than usual with maggots squirming in and out of her face. Parts of her hair had fallen out and she reeked like compost. Pyramid Head started getting a chubby thinking the good doctor was as perverted as he was.

"There Lisa good as new. This will teach you to take up River Dance" Dr. Kauffman said finishing the stitches on her leg. Helping her off the desk, Nurse Lisa groaned like an old school movie monster before walking stiffly from the room

"Ah Pyramid Head, so glad to see you. I love the suit" Michael said extending his hand

"Go blow a numb body" Pyramid Head retorted in an acidic tone. Walter's singing had further darkened his mood and he wanted to get this over with quick. All he wanted to do was go back to his room and fuck his harem of blow up dolls

"Now come on big guy cheer up"

"I'll cheer up when I shove my spear up your ass" Pyramid Head muttered in a low voice so as the doctor wouldn't hear him

"We have a lot to discuss so please take a seat" Michael said as he retrieved a folder from his desk

Collapsing in a chair, Pyramid Head grumbled as he cracked his knuckles until they were bleeding.

"Okay first thing is how are you doing?"

"Miserable you should know that" Pyramid Head spat

"Can you explain why?" Dr. Kauffman asked with a slight chuckled

"Oh like you don't know bitch nuts. I can't rape, I can't kill, and I can't haunt the town. Walter Sullivan is driving my bug shit bananas with his hauntings. He just won't leave me be" Pyramid Head snapped slamming his fists on the chair

"He pees the bed at night and sucks his thumb. He jerks off to SpongeBob" Walter's voice filled the room followed by a booming laugh

"See? See? This is driving me apeshit"

"Alright, alright" Dr. Kauffman said "Walter leave us alone for now okay. Now what else is wrong?"

"The Order is making me bath and act like a human. And this fucking thing on my helmet is worse than Sullivan which is saying a lot. Everywhere I go monsters shock me for the hell of it especially lover boy Valtiel" Pyramid Head was growing hotter and hotter like a nuclear reactor going critical "I've learned my lesson so leave me be" He bolted form the chair, white hot anger coursing through him. Grabbing the chair, he pitched it across the room hitting poor Lisa. Her arms fell off along with part of her jaw but she seemed oblivious. Pyramid Head stomped around like a child having a tantrum and Dr. Kauffman sat back enjoying it. Books went sailing like missiles along with several expensive busts

"Alright Pyramid Head settle down" Dr. Kauffman sternly ordered as he rose from his seat

"Piss the fuck off, leave me alone" Pyramid Head roared charging at the doctor like a rhino

"Heel. Sit. "Michael barked pressing his remote that dropped Pyramid Head in his tracks "Good doggy"

After convulsing on the floor, Pyramid Head staggered to his feet and when he spoke, he let out a low groan. Normally the shocks didn't adversely affect him except on rare occasions. When the occasion happened, like now, Pyramid Head started talking like Sean Connery

"Oy, you wee shit tha aint nice. You wan me to kick you wee arse?" Though he wanted to sound menacing, the stupid Scottish accent prevented it. Michael curled up in his chair laughing so hard he had tears streaming down his face. Walking to the wall, Pyramid Head bashed his head repeatedly into the wood until his voice returned to normal

"Too funny. Too funny" Michael chortled wiping his eyes with his tie "Do you do the highland fling?"

Instead of answering, Pyramid Head collapsed into the chair brooding. Cracking his neck, he wondered if he could surprise the good doctor and take his remote. His thoughts of revenge were interrupted by Dr. Kauffman

"I hope you're listening because I'm going to say this only once. I'm sending you to a self-help group that will help you to become a better person"

"WHAT!" Pyramid Head screamed

"Quite you. If you go, I'll remove the box and you helmet and you can go free"

"What's the catch?"

"Six months in this self-help group and you'll be free"

"Shit, shit and double shit. And if I refuse and quit early?"

"We'll remove your helmet, force you out of Silent Hill and ban you from coming back. Also, we will force you to scrub toilets at a Taco Bell" Dr. Kauffman said smugly wearing a Cheshire cat grin

_"Maybe that wouldn't be so bad other than scrubbing toilets_" Pyramid Head thought " _I would be rid of Walter, Vincent and all those other numb fucks. But I still have a purpose here and I want revenge for this humiliation"_

"Alright fine I'll go" Pyramid Head begrudgingly said

"Wonderful" Dr. Kauffman responded handing him a brochure "So what do you think"

"I rather be raped by an insane cancer with syphilis" Pyramid Head said leafing through the pamphlet

"Let me tell you something about Dr. Fred Kruger big guy" Dr. Kauffman said "He used to be an inhuman killing machine like you. Somehow he used to butcher teens in their dreams using their darkest fears. Anyhow there was always a teen that used to thwart his plans. He would end up immobilized or being trapped for a while. Then one day he asked himself is it all worth it? Haven't I got my revenge already? Dr. Kruger had an epiphany and turned his back on killing. That was four years ago and since then he has helped others like him to better themselves"

"Ok I rather be raped by insane cancer with syphilis, a pendulum with gonorrhea and a dozen grey children with herpes" Pyramid Head answered back

"Like I said Pyramid Head this is your last chance. You leave tomorrow at eight so be here or we will banish you for good" Michael sternly said grinning on the inside at the torment Pyramid Head was going through

Early the next morning, Pyramid Head boarded a bus that would take him to a hell worse than Silent Hill. He sat in the back, brooding as his stomach clenched and his head thumped. Last night, after his session and the bad news, he had hoped his porn would cure him. Sadly, with all the tension, he couldn't get a decent boner and that enraged him. Because he still had a lot of money left over, he tore up every one of his blow up dolls. As he destroyed them, he pictured Dr. Kauffman's face on each one. Feeling better, he had crashed into a fitful sleep as Walter sang Nickleback songs

After a three hour trip, he arrived at a non-descript grey brick three story office building. Adjusting his uncomfortable suit and tie, he groaned mournfully as he stepped into the office. After collecting himself in the bathroom, he walked up to the third floor and Dr. Kruger's office. A drop dead gorgeous nurse who looked like Jeri Ryan greeted him and told him the doctor would see him shortly

Pyramid Head relaxed due to the fact Walter hadn't followed him. This was the first time in months he had been surround by silence and he loved it. Twenty minutes went by before a door opened and the good doctor stepped out. When Pyramid Head saw him, he thought what the fuck happened to this guy? Dr. Kruger wore a tattered red and green striped sweater that was unraveling at the bottom edge. Likewise, his brown slacks were worn at the knees and had been recently fixed. Though Pyramid Head saw his clothes, his attention really focused on his face because it looked like someone had roasted the good doctor over an open fire. Huge chunks of skin had been burnt off leaving behind raw and red areas that glistened in the overhead lights.

"Good morning Pyramid Head, it's good to meet you" Dr. Kruger said extending a likewise severely burnt hand

"Did you piss someone off and they turned you into BBQ?" Pyramid Head asked looking down at the smaller man

"It's a long story my friend. I should ask you how you got that helmet" Dr. Kruger replied, gently rapping on Pyramid Head's helmet

"Whatever, I just want to get this shit over with"

"Of course right this way." Dr. Kruger motioned for Pyramid Head to follow him down a hall

Halfway down the hall, a bathroom door opened and a rather obese gentleman stepped out. A roughhewn leather apron lay over his cruddy dress shirt and tie. Pyramid Head recognized the stains of dried blood as he sized up the individual. Like him, this person wore a mask as well but his looked made of leather sewn together with crude thick stitches

"Leatherface, wow you need to lay off the chili" Dr. Kruger chuckled waving a hand at the vile smell

The individual known as Leather Face gave the doctor a pissy yellow toothed grin as cocked his head at Pyramid Head

"Leather Face this is Pyramid Head our newest client" Dr. Kruger said

"Charmed old bean" Leather Face answered surprising Pyramid Head with his old English accent

"He used to be a psychotic cannibalistic killer that wore the faces of his victims."

"Interesting" Pyramid Head muttered, not giving a blue fuck about this moron

"I saw the errors of my way. No longer do I need to slice up people with my chainsaw" Leatherface clasped his hands together as he looked at the ceiling as if praying

_"Christ I wish Walter was here"_ Pyramid Head silently cursed

"Is everyone else here Leather Face?" Dr. Kruger asked as they started walking down the hall

"Of course Doctor"

The trio turned right towards a pair of heavy wooden doors. Dr. Kruger opened them to reveal a room drenched in brilliant light. A bank of massive multi paned windows dominated one wall. A ring of comfy plush chairs lay in a circle in the middle of the hardwood floor. Two tables were set up against the far wall overflowing with refreshments. Pyramid Head groaned at the cleanliness of the room, his nose burning at the smell of Pine sol, floor wax and flowers. He wanted to jerk off on everything or take a huge shit in the floor vase.

Pyramid Head walked further into the room looking around at the bunch of weirdoes that were assembled. The one called Leatherface left them as he headed for the refreshment table. In his wake, he left a pungent fart that made even Pyramid Head gag

"Alright Pyramid Head, this is all the usual members so let me introduce you" Dr. Kruger said as he pointed to a person in a hockey mask. Pyramid Head observed he looked more rotten than Nurse Lisa. His green army coat and brown trousers lay in tattered ruins over skin black as pitch and marked with advanced decomposition. Behind his mask, Pyramid Head saw lifeless blue eyes fix on him "That's Jason; he used to slaughter horny camp counselors at a sleep away camp"

Jason raised a hand and stiffly gave Pyramid Head a stiff wave hello

"Next to him is Michael" Dr. Kruger motioned to a lanky fellow dressed in blue coveralls and wearing what looked like a melted white Halloween mask. Michael, like Jason, gave Pyramid Head a stiff wave hello

"Who's the bucket head?" Came a cheery and merry voice from behind

When Pyramid Head turned, he almost screamed at the clown staring at him. Unknown to everyone, Pyramid Head had a deep seated fear of clowns. He composed himself the best he could but he still wanted to jump out of the window to avoid this horror

"Sorry I'm running late. Traffic is a bitch this time of day" The clown gave Pyramid Head a gruesome shark tooth grin then extended a gloved hand. Pyramid Head gingerly took it hoping he didn't shit his suit

"This is Pennywise the clown Pyramid Head" Dr. Kruger answered

"Charmed Pyramid Head" Pennywise said before closing his fists tightly. Winking once, he flung them open to reveal a red pyramid head shaped balloon. "I used to terrorize children, dragging them down into the sewers to eat them but Freddy has been a life saver"

Pennywise let the balloon loose where it bounced against the ceiling. To Pyramid Head's relief, the damn clown left them to join Leatherface at the refreshment table

"Alright everyone, let's get started" Dr. Kruger announced then halted as he looked around "Where's Pinhead?"

At that moment, an outside door opened and the most frightening figure Pyramid Head ever seen walked in surrounded by a cloud of smoke. All over his bald white head, pins were jammed into the skin and Pyramid Head understood how he got his name. He wore what Pyramid Head thought of as S and M fetish clothing decked out with hooks, rivets and loops

"Damn smoking laws are a pain in my ass" Pinhead griped as he crossed the room

"Pinhead meet Pyramid Head, he's new here"

"Damn man sweet ass helmet" Pinhead exclaimed caressing Pyramid Head's helmet as if it were a pair of breasts

"You better not be coming onto me or I'll rip those pins out of your head and stick them up your ass" Pyramid Head growled menacingly

"Hey man it's all cool" Pinhead apologized backing off

After things settled down, Dr. Kruger started the session by asking everyone who their jobs where going. Since neither Michael nor Jason could talk, they simply nodded their heads in unison

"Jason runs a landscaping business and Michael works children's parties" Dr. Kruger said addressing Pyramid Head who hung his head and wondered when this torture would be over

Next came Leatherface who thankfully had gotten rid of his gas

"The sausage business is going splendid. I've been filling orders left and right" He answered while sipping a cup of coffee

"Pennywise, how's the job working at the hospital?"

"Great" The clown said shooting off a stream of confetti "Who knew making sick children smile is so much better than eating them? They simply love me"

Finally it was Pinhead's turn and when he said his job Pyramid Head had to hide the fact he got a chubby

"Leatherface's sausage business is going splendid as well as my porn business and fetish dungeon. I've booked so many people that I'm full to next year" Pinhead said tugging a pin in his head

"_Wonder if I could get a discount_" Pyramid Head thought crossing his legs to hide the bulge in his trousers. _"Easy big fella I'll take care of your needs later"_

When the meeting adjourned an hour later, Dr. Kruger approached Pyramid Head who was lost in thought. His thoughts ranged from how he could escape this hell to his revenge against the Order and how he could get cheap porn from Pinhead.

"So what you think big guy" Dr. Kruger asked him

"Marvelous" Pyramid Head lied

"I wanted to ask you if you wanted a job. I can fix you up with anything you want. I think it's just another way for all of us to adapt to a normal life"

"No thanks I'm good"

"Okay if you change your mind let me know. I'll see you Thursday" Dr. Kruger slapped him on the back before catching up with the remainder of the group

When he got home to Silent Hill, Pyramid Head sought Valtiel in the church. He and Heather were busy watching The Little Mermaid but Pyramid Head begged until Valtiel finally relented. When Pyramid Head asked Valtiel to shock him until he passed out, his rival gladly accepted as did Heather. He woke up a half hour later on the door step of the historical society. Once in his room, he banged his head against the wall until he made a dent in his helmet. Collapsing on his bed, Pyramid Head started to drift off to sleep when Walter popped in singing Christina Aguilera songs. After the day he had, Pyramid Head ignored the pesky ghost as he drifted into sleep.

For the next week, Pyramid Head suffered a fate far worse than death. Each Tues, Thursday and Friday, he went to Dr. Kruger's self help group down hearted and in a foul bitter mood. He prayed a bus would run him down or a freak asteroid would squash him. One positive did happen and it was all thanks to the monster called Pinhead. Pyramid Head has stopped him one day and had asked him if he could get a discount on porn. Pinhead had agreed only if he could caress Pyramid Head's helmet again. Pyramid Head had agreed and wound up getting a fifteen percent discount on anything he bought for the next year. That day he had went home happy but the other days were a different story

Each time he went home, he had Valtiel electrocute him until he passed out and eventually developed a mild form of Tourette's. This furthered his embarrassment and made his burden of suffering worse. One night, instead of getting shocked, he had jumped head first from the roller coaster one hundred times. It cured him of the Tourette's but it had made him shorter by two inches.

As he walked home, he had vowed that tomorrow things would start changing. No more pussy footing around with a bunch of pathetic wannabe monsters. He was going to tell Freddy to take his treatment and use it as an enema. If the Order wanted to ban him so be it because scrubbing toilets at Taco Bell would be paradise compared to Freddy's therapy group

The next day started off with a discussion on how best to control one's anger. Everyone offered a different retarded answer, according to Pyramid Head, that droned on for a hour. By that time, his hands were bloody from grinding his knuckles and his jaw hurt from grinding his teeth. Sitting rigidly in his chair, he seethed like a volcano until Dr. Kruger called on him

"So Pyramid Head how would you control your anger?"

Pyramid Head snapped out of his daze turning his head towards the doctor."Fuck controlling your anger. If someone pisses me off I either rape the blue fuck out of them or butcher them in the most grotesque manner possible." Pyramid head spat his words like bullets

"Um, that's not a very creative way Pyramid Head" Dr. Kruger responded looking completely flabbergasted

"Well you know what? Who the blue fuck cares okay" Pyramid Head answered back raising a hand to stop the good doctor from talking "I have a question for everyone here. Don't you miss killing?" He first turned towards Jason, the hockey masked killer

"Jason don't you miss that sense of excitement when you used to chase horny teens through the woods? The fear in their eyes when they couldn't escape you? Or when they thought they had escaped you would kill them in a gory manner?" Pyramid Head noticed Jason nodding slightly so he turned to Leatherface

"What about you? Don't you miss the taste of your victims? The sound of your chainsaw carving through flesh and bone? Or the feeling you got when you wore their faces?"

"Well there are times yes" Leatherface responded kneading his coffee cup to death

"The same goes for you right Michael? Pennywise?" Both killers both agreed unanimously with Pyramid Head "And Pinhead um what form of killing did you do?"

"I was from Hell and enjoyed tormenting people with unimaginable pain and suffering" Pinhead said with a wicked grin on his face

"Alright Pyramid Head that's enough. Stop now or leave this group" Dr. Kruger ordered snapping out of his chair

"Freddy, Freddy, Freddy" Pyramid Head chuckled "I know you miss killing the most don't you? You used to kill people in their dreams right? Don't you miss toying with your victims before killing them? Using their fears to destroy them in graphic and unique fashions? Or the rush of knowing that they couldn't escape you no matter how hard they tried?"

"I don't miss that" Freddy replied thought he didn't mean it

"Bullshit times infinity" Pyramid Head retorted

"Alright alright I do have my moments when I miss the thrill but I can't go back. I've worked so hard to better myself"

"It wouldn't be hard to go back Doc" Pyramid Head rose from his chair placing a hand on Freddy's shoulder

"I don't remember how and neither do the others"

"Then I'll show you how. I'll help you guys get your mojo back"

"Really? You mean that?" Freddy asked

"Sure doctor. Remove this box from my helmet and I'll bring you back to your old glory. And I know where we can start"

After Dr. Kauffman put Lisa into cold storage, he gathered up his things all while in a wonderful mood. Along with the Order, they couldn't believe Pyramid Head had stayed in therapy this long. Silent Hill had been a quite place without that brute killing and destroying the place. Soon, Pyramid Head would be rehabilitated but Dr. Kauffman knew that wouldn't be enough. In a meeting three days ago, they had agreed when Pyramid Head finished therapy they would remove his helmet and try to make him more human. It would take a lot of doing but it would be worth the risk. With a light step and a happy heart, Dr. Kauffman two stepped down the hall singing a Madonna song.

When he got outside, a light mist shrouded the town casting everything in a twilight gloom. As he walked down the sidewalk, a rather tall person stepped out from the gloom. Shrouded in the bright sodium light, Dr. Kauffman gasped when he saw the person was wearing a blood crusted hockey mask. He looked rotten like he had been recently dug up and he was clenching a massive machete. Freaking out, Dr. Kauffman turned around when a another person, dressed in blue coveralls and wearing a white Halloween mask, stepped in his path

"Leave me alone" Dr. Kauffman shrieked running like a scared little girl for his car.

Passing a tree, Michael screamed louder when a crude crusted fat man in a leather mask walked out of the shadows. To the doctor's horror, he carried a chainsaw which was dripping with blood

"Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit" Michael muttered running like a madman even though he had lost his shoes. Below him, in a sewer opening, a demonic looking clown reached for him while baring shark like teeth

Ahead, Dr. Kauffman saw his car and thought salvation was at hand. He started breathing a sigh of relief when he saw a figure sitting on top. Dressed in a ratty green sweater and jeans, the figures face was obscured by a floppy brown fedora. Raising his hand, the figure revealed a leather glove adorned with wicked looking blades. A menacing chuckle sounded as he dragged these blades along the car's roof in an ear splitting noise

"No please leave me be" Dr. Kauffman whimpered as the ghouls surrounded him

"Hello Dr. Kauffman" Came a familiar voice from behind him

With sweat stinging his eyes and his stomach in knots, Michael slowly turned around to face Pyramid Head. Michael's eyes went wide with fear when he saw the shock box in Pyramid Head's hand

"Please I'm so sorry Pyramid Head. It was all a joke" Dr. Kauffman begged dropping to his knees

"Get up you sniveling little puke" Pyramid Head growled

"Let's work this out okay? It was all the Order's idea not mine. Please don't hurt me" Michael groveled, tears streaming down his face

"Too late bitch nuts" Michael screamed louder as Pyramid Head grabbed him and threw him in a body bag

When Dr. Kauffman awoke, he found himself strapped to an old rusty bed that was bolted to a wall. He tried moving but found someone had trussed him to the bed with rusty razor wire. Looking around, he found he was trapped in a small room made of rusty corrugated metal. Before him, a projection screen dangled like dirty laundry from the ceiling. Dr. Kauffman tried to scream but his mouth was bone dry

"Evening doctor, welcome to movie night" Pyramid Head said slapping the doctor across the face

"I'm sorry" Michael croaked his head throbbing like a drum

"Sorry won't cut it" Pyramid Head responded with another slap

"Just kill me quickly"

"Oh I could but I have something more sinister in mind" Pyramid Head answered as the screen flickered to life. "Dr. Kauffman, I'm going to make you watch Martha Stewart Living, Dr. Phil, The Nanny, Steve Urkel, Barney the Dinosaur and The Golden Girls in a continuous loop. Have fun"

Pyramid Head slapped the doctor once more before leaving the room as Michael screamed in agony. Sealing the door behind him, Pyramid Head felt better than he had in a long time

"That was so cruel" Freddy replied as he came up behind Pyramid Head

"Yeah it's a fate worse than death"

"You know I love this rusty decayed world you call home" Freddy said, rapping a metal wall with his hand

"You can stay awhile if you like until you get your mojo back. People go missing all the time in this town and you can practice on them"

"Thanks big guy." Freddy answered punching Pyramid Head playfully in the arm "We all owe you so much"

As Pyramid Head butchered the Order one by one, the killers settled in to place they felt most comfortable in. Michael chose Cedar Grove Sanatorium, Jason chose the lake, Pennywise settled in just fine in the Silent Hill Sewers and Leatherface set up a temporary butcher shop at the school of all places. Pinhead, though he was absent for the initial takeover, took up a spot in the Water Prison.

Though Pyramid Head had his revenge, there was just one detail left to fix. With everyone looking, he managed to find a Sword of Obedience. Pyramid Head then found Walter hanging around the amusement park one day. Taking the ghost completely by surprise, Pyramid Head shoved the Sword of Obedience up Walter's ass, sticking him upside from the roller coaster.


End file.
